On your Side
by Blackball
Summary: Ein wink des Schicksals und schon haben Tony und Gibbs etwas gemeinsam. Nur leider nichts schönes Tibbs angedeutet


**On your Side**

„Hey Tony, wie sieht's aus, gehen wir heute Abend alle was zusammen trinken?" Ziva knuffte ihrem Kollegen in die Seite. Tony der damit schon gerechnet hatte wollte ausweichen, stieß sich aber an seinem Schreibtisch an. „Autsch", kommentierte er den leichten zusammenstoß. Ziva schmunzelte und Tim lachte kurz. Tony warf Ziva einen gespielt wütenden Blick zu bevor er wieder sein strahlendes Lächeln aufsetzte. „Sorry, heute ist schlecht!" Erklärte er, ging um seinen Schreibtisch rum und fuhr seinen Rechner runter. „Was…aber sonst kommst du auch immer mit", warf Ziva ein, die sichtlich geschockt davon war, dass Tony nicht wie erwartet zusagte. „Gibbs kommt auch mit", warf Tim ein in der Hoffnung seinen Kollegen umstimmen zu können. „Genau DiNozzo, wie oft komm ich schon mal mit! Das solltest du ausnutzen!" Gibbs kam gerade aus der Richtung des Fahrstuhls, ging an seinen Platz und fuhr nun ebenfalls seinen PC runter. „Oder ist das der Grund warum du nicht mit willst?" Jethro hob den Blick und sah seinen jungen Kollegen an. Tony schüttelte aber gleich den Kopf. „Wie wo…! Wäre sicher ein überaus lustiger Abend geworden, aber ich hab schon was vor!"

Ziva blickte zu Tim und dann zurück zu Tony. „Du bist mit einer Frau verabredet!" Stellte sie leicht verwundert fest. Seit Tonys Scheidung vor zwei Jahren hatte er keine Beziehung mehr angefangen oder gar einer Frau nachgesehen. Was sie persönlich sehr wunderte. Ab und an zog sie Tony auch damit auf, dass er vielleicht schwul geworden wäre. Tony allerding quittierte das nur mit einem Lächeln und sagte dann immer „Ich müsste es erst mal testen, bevor ich es werde! Und dazu, fehlt mir der Mut!"

Tony packte seine Sachen zusammen und griff dann nach seiner Jacke. „Stimmt Ziva, ich bin mit einer Frau verabredet…jung…und sicher irgendwann sehr sexy…", Tony grinste breit. „Irgendwann sexy…was soll das denn heißen!...Aua…!" Ziva rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Gibbs hatte ihre gerade eine doch noch sehr leichte Kopfnuss verpasst. „Er ist mit seiner Tochter verabredet Officer David!" Brachte er etwas Licht in Zivas Dunkelheit. „Stimmt doch, oder Tony?" Gibbs blickte seinen besten Agent an. „Ja!" Antwortete dieser nur knapp, eigentlich wollte er jetzt dagegen reden, aber er schaffte es gerade noch sich zusammen zu reisen.

„Es ist lange her das du sie gesehen hast, oder?" Tim trat nun zu seinen Kollegen. „Ja vier Monate…und noch viel länger ist es her, dass wir ein ganzes Wochenende zusammen verbracht haben. Ich freu mich schon riesig auf den kleinen Wildfang…", Tony schmunzelte zufrieden. „Also Leute, wenns nicht unbedingt sein muss…lasst mich das Wochenende in Ruhe, ja?" Schnell schnappte er seine Tasche und lief Richtung Aufzug. „Schönes Wochenende…und viel Spaß nachher!" Rief Tony ihnen noch zu bevor er in den Aufzug verschwand.

Nervös lief er von einer Seite seines Wohnzimmers zur anderen. Seine Ex-Frau hätte seine Tochter schon vor zwei Stunden abliefern sollen. Doch bisher hatte er sie weder gesehen noch etwas von ihr gehört. Es kam des Öfteren vor das sich Cindy, seine Ex-Frau, es kurz vorher anders überlegte, aber dann rief sie immer an. Das war bisher noch nicht geschehen und er konnte sie nicht erreichen. Weder zu Hause noch auf dem Handy. Eine undefinierbare Unruhe stieg in ihm auf und er drehte noch eine Runde in seinem Wohnzimmer.

Gerade als er nochmals versuchen wollte Cindy zu erreichen klingelte es an der Tür. Eilig ging er hin und öffnete die schwere Holzhaustür mit einem Schwung. „Na endlich da…." Er brach ab. Denn vor der Tür stand nicht wie erwartet seine Ex-Frau mit seiner Tochter, sondern Agent Fornell und Agent Sacks. „Was…??" Stieß Tony entsetzt aus. „Können wir reinkommen?" Fragte Fornell. „Lassen sie mich überlegen…", Tony runzelte die Stirn. „Sie ja Fornell aber ihr Anhängsel kann bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst!" Tony hasste Sacks, seit dieser ihn damals für schuldig hielt, bei dem 

untergeschobenen Mord. Tobias seufzte leise betrat das Haus und winkte Sacks ebenfalls rein. Tony, dem das absolut nicht passte kommentierte es jedoch nur mit einem leisen Knurren. Er schloss die Tür wieder und blickte die zwei FBI Agents an. „Also um was geht es, hab ich wieder was verbrochen?" Wollte Tony wissen. Fornell schüttelte gleich den Kopf und deutete auf das Sofa „Sie sollten sich setzten Tony!" Meinte er ruhig. So ruhig, dass Tony langsam ein absolut ungutes Gefühl bekam. Er folgte der Deutung und setzte sich. „Ihre Frau…", begann Fornell „Ex-Frau", korrigierte Tony gleich und Fornell nickte nur kurz. „Ihre Ex-Frau hatte auf der Route 54 einen schweren Unfall…", sofort sprang Tony wieder auf und fiel Fornell ins Wort. „Was ist mit meiner Tochter?" Verlangte er zu wissen. „…" Tobias schwieg atmete tief durch und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Was…sie war nicht im Auto?" Hakte Tony nach, doch eigentlich wusste er was dieses Kopfschütteln zu bedeuten hatte, nur wollte er es nicht wahrhaben. „Sie ist tot, ebenso wie ihre Ex-Frau", meinte Sacks trocken.

Tony spürte wie seine Beine zittrig wurden also ließ er sich wieder aufs Sofa sinken. Tausende von Gedanken huschten durch seinen Kopf und auf einmal war dort nur noch eine finstere Leere. „Warum…kümmert sich das…FBI darum?" Wollte Tony nach einem kurzen Moment wissen und sah Fornell an. Es kostete ihn einiges an mühe sich jetzt zusammen zu reisen. „Seit wann Fornell, kümmert sich das FBI um einen einfachen Autounfall?" Fragt Tony nochmals. „Weils keiner war!" Warf Sacks ein. „Agent Sacks!!" Fornell blickte seinen Kollegen sauer an, danach wandte er den Blick wieder zu Tony. „Es war wahrscheinlich kein Unfall…", wiederholte er Agent Sacks Worte nur etwas sanfter als dieser.

Einige Zeit lang herrschte Stille, Tony starrte an die Wand und versuchte seine Beherrschung zu behalten. „Gehen sie…", kam es dann leise über seine Lippen. Fornell nickte und Sacks zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Kein Wunder, dass sie sich beim NCIS so wohl fühlen…sie haben einiges mit ihrem Boss gemeinsam", erklärte Sacks. Fornell riss geschockt über seinen Agent die Augen auf und blickte ihn entsetzt an. Tony, der diesen Wink genau richtig verstanden hatte, stand auf holte aus und verpasste Sacks mit aller Kraft einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Sofort stürzte sich Fornell auf Tony und drückte ihn nach hinten an die Wand um weiteres Chaos zu verhindern. „Was sind sie nur für ein Arschloch…", schrie Tony Sacks entgegen und wollte wieder auf ihn stürmen. Doch Tobias hielt ihn weiterhin fest gegen die Wand gedrückt.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Gibbs stand in Tonys Wohnzimmer, sah Sacks der mehr auf dem Boden lag als er auf ihm stand und dessen blutiges Gesicht. Dann fiel sein Blick zu Fornell der Tony in die Mangel genommen hatte. „Was verdammt noch mal ist hier los?" Herrschte Gibbs nun Fornell an, ging an Sacks vorbei ohne diesen eines weitern Blickes zu beachten und zog Tobias von Tony weg. Sofort wollte Tony wieder auf Sacks zustürmen, doch dieses mal war es Gibbs der ihn festhielt. „Verdammt noch mal DiNozzo, was ist in dich gefahren?"

„Verschwinden Sie! Das wird ein Nachspiel haben", sagte Fornell und blickte seinen Agent an. Das er und Tony sich nicht leiden konnten war ihm bewusst, aber das Sacks meinte sich so aufführen zu müssen und das noch in einer so ernsten Lage. Nein, das konnte er nicht ungestraft lassen. Und dass Tony seinem Agenten, so wie es aussah, die Nase gebrochen hatte ließ er unter den Tisch fallen, den Tony war genug gestraft. Sacks wollte noch etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen „SOFORT", schrie Fornell nun und wartete bis Sacks aus der Tür verschwunden war, bevor er sich zu Jethro drehte der Tony noch immer fest hielt.

Gibbs, der Tony nun los ließ blickte fragend zu Tobias. „Könnte mich mal jemand aufklären?" Bat er den FBI Agent. Dieser sah zu Tony, der sich gerade aufs Sofa setzte und nickte dann. Er ging in die Küche und winkte Gibbs zu sich, danach schloss er die Tür.

Tony bekam von dem Gespräch der zwei Männer nichts mit. Selbst wenn diese die Tür offen gelassen hätten, hätte er nichts gehört oder es zumindest nicht verstanden. Er verstand momentan gar nicht. Noch immer versuchte er sich zusammen zu reisen, warum? Das wusste er selbst nicht. Als er hörte wie die Tür der Küche wieder aufging seufzte er nur schwer, sah aber nicht zu den beiden Älteren.

„Ich melde mich", meinte Tobias und ging dann zur Haustür. „Mach das!" Gibbs nickte ihm kurz zu und wartete bis Tobias verschwunden war. Erst dann sah er zu Tony, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf dem Sofa saß und den Kopf hängen ließ. Er wusste was der Andere nun durchmachte, er kannte es. Und was war wirklich eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass es auf die gleiche Art passierte. Es schmerzte ihn, denn Augenblicklich musste er an Shannon und Kelly denken. Langsam trat er auf Tony zu. Sicher, es war Tonys Ex-Frau gewesen, aber die beiden hatten sich auch nach der Scheidung super verstanden. Gibbs glaubte noch immer, dass sie sich nur getrennt hatte, weil Cindy eine gute Arbeitsstelle 600km weiter entfernt bekommen hatte. Sie wollte diese Stelle und Tony wollte nicht weg vom NCIS. Aber das war nur seine Vermutung, Tony sagte nur, dass sie sich auseinander gelebt hatten! Und das nach zwei Jahren Ehe? Okay, seine zweite Ehe hatte gerade mal das einjährige geschafft.

Mittlerweile war er am Sofa angekommen und setzte sich neben Tony. Er hörte wie Tony tief durchatmete dann hob der jüngere den Kopf. „Was gibt's eigentlich Boss, wolltet ihr nicht was trinken gehen?" Fragte Tony und sah seinen Boss an. „Spiel nicht den Starken DiNozzo, glaub mir ich hab es versucht und auch geschafft, aber irgendwann holt es dich ein…", erklärte Jethro besorgt. „Ich spiele gar nichts!" Erklärte Tony. „Ach nein?", „Was willst du eigentlich von mir! Ich hab keine Lust auf irgendwelch Sinnlosen Diskussionen Gibbs!" Von ein auf die andere Sekunde wurde Tony richtig aggressiv und genau damit hatte Jethro schon gerechnet. Es tat ihm leid, was er jetzt sagen musste, aber anders konnte er den beginnenden Panzer den Tony um sich legte nicht knacken. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh man ich hab dich nie für ein solches Arschloch gehalten. Ich dachte du liebst deine Ex-Frau oder hast sie mal geliebt. Und deine Tochter, was ist mit der? Das dir das so am Arsch vorbeigeht…", Gibbs brach ab denn Tony blickte ihn jetzt schon total entrüstet an.

Der Jüngere stand auf, machte einige Schritte vom Sofa weg, drehte sich dann aber wieder zu Gibbs. „Woher willst du das wissen. Ich habe sie beide geliebt….Wie kannst du es auch nur wagen mir zu unterstellen das ich sie nicht geliebt habe?" Schrie Tony nur, doch dann begann er zu begreifen was sein Boss gemacht hatte. „Idiot…", jammerte er nun leise, drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Gibbs und schloss fest seine Augen.

Gibbs stand auf, ging auf seinen Agenten und mittlerweilen doch guten Freund zu, drehte ihn um und zog ihn in seine Arme. Nur wenige Sekunden später schluchzte Tony qualvoll auf. „Warum…? Ich versteh das nicht…sie haben doch keinem was getan…! Warum nur…sie war doch gerade Mal vier Jahre…verdammt…das ist alles nur ein Traum…ein Albtraum…ich muss nur aufwachen…einfach aufwachen. Sonst geht das auch gut..warum kann ich nicht aufwachen…." Tonys Beine gaben nach und Jethro verstärke die Umarmung. Langsam setzte er sich mit dem Jüngeren auf den Boden, entließ ihn aber nicht aus seinen Armen. Nein, dafür war es zu früh, Tony brauchte ihn jetzt, nicht seine Worte, sondern seine Nähe, dessen war sich Jethro sicher. Zumindest hatte er sich damals nach Wärme und Nähe gesehnt, aber er hatte niemanden!

Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen am nächsten Morgen erwachte Tony. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen, war mehrmals die Nacht aufgewacht und gehofft dass dies alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Als ihm dann immer wieder klar wurde, dass es keiner war, packte ihn erneut der harte Griff des Schmerzes.

Langsam stand er auf, schlurfte ins Bad zog sich an und ging dann nach unten. In der Küche angekommen blieb er abrupt stehen und starrte Jethro an. „Ähm…", kam es nur von ihm. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, das Jethro über die Nacht bei ihm im Haus geblieben war. „Konntest du ein wenig schlafen?" Wollte Jethro besorgt wissen. „Ja…ein klein wenig…", antwortete Tony und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben…", erklärte Tony und seufzte schwer. „Das wird auch noch einige Zeit dauern Tony!" Jethro setzte sich ihm gegenüber und schob ihm eine Tasse über den Tisch entgegen. Tony nahm diese und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck. Entgegen seiner Befürchtung war dieser Kaffee nicht so stark wie der von Gibbs. Er lächelte kurz und sagte leise „Danke!" bevor er noch einen Schluck trank.

Erst als Tony seine Tasse leer getrunken hatte blickte er wieder auf und sah den Anderen an. „Wie soll es weitergehen…ich weiß…ich weiß momentan gar nichts mehr…ich fühl mich irgendwie total…", Tony fehlte das passende Wort. „Leer!" Beendet Jethro Tonys Satz und der Jüngere stimmte nach kurzer Zeit mit einem Nicken zu. „So dumm sich das jetzt anhört, aber immer einen Fuß vor den anderen setzten", Gibbs seufzte schwer. Das hatte man ihm damals gesagt und er hatte erst viel später herausgefunden, dass an dieser Aussage etwas Wahres dran war. „Und was wenn ich stolpere?" Fragte Tony und verdrehte die Augen. „Dann bin ich an deiner Seite und fange dich auf!"

Ein kurzes Lächeln trat auf das Gesicht der beiden Männer. Es würde keine leichte Zeit werden, aber sie würden es schaffen, dessen war sich Jethro sicher! Tony war ihm wichtig, wichtiger als der Jüngere dachte.

Aber um Tony zu sagen, wie wichtig er ihm wirklich war…nein die Zeit war noch nicht reif, aber sie würde kommen. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und Tony würde irgendwann das gleiche für ihn empfinden. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch Pech und er würde ihr Freundschaftliches Verhältnis für immer zerstören. Doch das stand noch alles in den Sternen geschrieben!

**ENDE**

On your SideSeite 3


End file.
